Never Again
by xXx.- Lizzie -.xXx
Summary: Jacob cheats on Bella and she finds out. A year after the fight; Edward Cullen and the rest of his family move to the small town of Forks, Washington. Will he be able to mend her heart, or will he just make it worse? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Preface

**This story is based upon my own experiences; I fervently hope you enjoy it. :)**

**BTW, this is supposed to be the preface/proluge whatever it is called. I will take Concrit; any and all help is appreciated if you have any tips to make it better or any ideas to add on.**

* * *

I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me

I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words?

I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all okay

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way

She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute

Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way

They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way

They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again


	2. Chapter 2: The fight and friendships

**Hey everybody, the second chapter is up. I will say thank you to Melanie is called Melon for my very first review. :)**

**~*-~*-~*-~*~**

(JACOBS POV)

" Jacob!" Cindy called. " Yes baby?" I said running up the stairs.

I walked into my room and saw her looking at a picture of Bella... Oh shit!

" Who's this?" I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist," Oh that's my cousin," I lied smoothly," Were real close, like brother and sister."

She turned and wrapped her arms around my shoulder," Oh." she said leaning in; and just as I was about to kiss her, some one knocked on the door," I'll be back baby." she pouted, but stayed where she was.

I ran downstairs and opened the door to see Bella standing there, a smile on her face, " Hey, Jake." I smiled akwardly, " Hey, Bells... What are you doing here so early?"

She looked confused, " Early? It's five in the afternoon." she laughed and walked inside.

" Jacob who's at the door?" Cindy called. Damn it!

" Jake who's upstairs?" Bella ran for the stairs, " No, Bell-" But she had already started up them.

" Who are you?" I heard Bella yell.

" Cindy. You are?"

" Bella, Jacob's supposed girlfriend."

" He told me you two were cousins."

I peeked around the corner of the wall and saw both of the girls talking, " Jacob Black! Get your ass in here now!" I gulped.

I walked slowly up the stairs where Bella was waiting. When I got up there she slapped me clear across my face," You wanted to marry her?"

I nodded rubbing my cheek, " But you cheated on me... And you will be sorry." Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes flared with anger.

I backed out of her way and she stomped down the stairs," I hope that ring he gave you turns your finger green!" she shouted at Cindy.

Cindy had tears in her eyes, " Cindy?" I asked. She looked at me, " You were dating me behind that girls back?" I nodded.

She threw the ring I gave her in my face, " It's over!"

She ran down the stairs, " Bella wait!" she ran out the door calling Bella's name; and I was left there sitting on the ground wondering how the hell I had gotten into this mess.

--------

(Bella's POV)

" Bella wait!" I heard that girl call.

" What?" I snapped. She stopped in front of me and showed me her hand, " I'm not going to marry him. I figured he isn't worthy of me."

She stared at me saddly," What? You dumped him?" I laughed slightly, but it was a painful laugh.

She nodded, I smiled slightly, " Well come on." she smiled at me, probablly glad I didn't leave her behind

--------

When we got to my house, I saw the mail on the table. I saw a yellow envelope, " What's that?" Cindy asked, standing next to me, " I have no clue."

I opended it to see a bunch of papers that kept saying "_**congrats! You have been selected to have a chance to be famous!"**_

" Wow. It says the people will be here in one week." I smiled.

" I already have a song written, you wanna hear it?"

Cindy grinned, " Yeah!"

We ran up to my room and I searched for my lyrics... When I found them I took the CD that has the music that I created on it and put it in the CD player and started it...

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Cindy clapped, " You're really good you know that right?"

I laughed, " Yeah, okay." she laughed with me.

" So where do you live, Cindy? Because when it's time for auditions, before they get here I want you to be here to listen."

She smiled a little, " I lived with Jacob, so I don't live anywhere, anymore."

My eyes widened, " Well if you have no where to go, you wanna stay here? I have an extra bed room if you want it?"

She smiled, " Seriously?" I nodded.

Cindy got up and hugged me, " Thank you, Bella. So much!"

" You're welcome..."


	3. Chapter 3: The auditions

**_Hope you like it! :D_**

There was a knock at the door, " I'll get it!" Cindy called. I walked down with her and saw three people at the door. One woman and two men, " We're looking for a," he looked down at a sheet of paper, " Isabella Swan."

" I'm right here." I said. He looked up, " Well are you ready for your auditions?" My jaw fell open, " It's today?" I ran upstairs and got dressed in my skinny jeans, black v-neck T-shirt and converse. I ran back down stairs and said, " Yeah, I'm ready." he smiled and they walked over to my couch and sat down.

I grabbed my radio, CD, and lyrics to my old song and newest song. " How many will you sing?"

" Two, if you want." They nodded and gestured for me to proceed.

I turned on the radio and started...

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

" Well sung. You have a great voice." The women said.

" It was awesome. You are awesome." The second man said.

" You are truly a good singer. Your voice is not flat, and you sound like you get lost in the song... wonderful. Next song, please."

I nodded happily and started the next song...

Ring the alarm  
I been through this too long  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm  
Won't you ring the alarm?  
I been through this too long  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm

She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats  
If I let you go  
Getting the house off the coast  
If I let you go  
She gon' take everything I own  
If I let you go  
I can't let you go  
Damn, if I let you go  
She gon' rock them VVS stones  
If I let you go  
Couped in the 'bach or the Rolls  
If I let you go  
She gon' profit everything I taught  
If I let you go  
I can't let you go  
Damn, if I let you go

Tell me how should I feel  
When I know what I know,  
And my female intuition  
Telling me you a dog?  
People told me 'bout the flames  
I couldn't see through the smoke  
When I need answers, accusations  
What you mean you gone choke?

You can't stay, you gotta go.  
Ain't no other chicks spending your dough  
This is taking a toll, the way the story unfolds  
Not the picture perfect movie everyone would've saw

She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats  
If I let you go  
Getting the house off the coast  
If I let you go  
She gon' take everything I own  
If I let you go  
I can't let you go  
Damn, if I let you go  
She gon' rock them VVS stones  
If I let you go  
Couped in the 'bach or the Rolls  
If I let you go  
She gon' profit everything I taught  
If I let you go  
I can't let you go  
Damn, if I let you go

Ring the alarm  
I been through this too long  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm  
Won't you ring the alarm?  
I been through this too long  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm

Tell me how should I feel  
When you made me belong  
And the thought of you just touching her  
Is what I hate most?  
I don't want you but I want it  
And I can't let it go  
To know you give it to her like you gave it to me, come on

He's so arrogant and bold (Oh)  
She gon' love that shit, I know  
I done put in a call, time to ring the alarm  
'Cause you ain't never seen a fire like the one I'ma 'cause

She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats  
If I let you go  
Getting the house off the coast  
If I let you go  
She gon' take everything I own  
If I let you go  
I can't let you go  
Damn, if I let you go  
She gon' rock them VVS stones  
If I let you go  
Couped in the 'bach or the Rolls  
If I let you go  
She gon' profit everything I taught  
If I let you go  
I can't let you go  
Damn, if I let you go

How can you look at me  
And not see all the things that I kept only just for you?  
Why would you risk it baby? Is that the price that I pay?  
But this is my show and I won't let you go  
All has been paid for, and it's mine  
How could you look at me  
And not see all the things?

She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats  
If I let you go  
Getting the house off the coast  
If I let you go  
She gon' take everything I own  
If I let you go  
I can't let you go  
Damn, if I let you go  
She gon' rock them VVS stones  
If I let you go  
Couped in the 'bach or the Rolls  
If I let you go  
She gon' profit everything I taught  
If I let you go  
I can't let you go  
Damn, if I let you go

They looked at me with wide eyes, " Oh. My. God." The woman said, " You are awesome. I choose in for this girl."

I grinned and looked to the second man, " In the singing buisness you will go." He said laughing at the way he sounded.

" I agree." Was what the third man said.

I jumped, " Oh thank you so much!"

" Cindy I'm in!" she grinned, " I knew you would be. You really are that awesome a singer."

I laughed and hugged her.


End file.
